In the Janitors Closet
by gracielovesyou
Summary: Brittany is fed up of Rachel and Santana fighting so she kidnaps them until they resolve it. Pezberry. T. Please review. Gx P.S. I really don't ship Pezberry but Tumblr gives me too many feels and so I had to do it.


**A/N Ok, so I don't really like Pezberry, but I'm kinda drunk so I don't give a fuck, too many feels so yeah, enjoy and review, maybe drunk writing is better than sober, hehe, kinda AU I think. I don't know, just read...**

**Gx**

In the Janitors Closet.

'TU ERES LOCA' Santana screamed at the shorter girl across the room, who was currently screaming in pure unadulterated terror. She knew that if it wasn't for the rest of the New Directions holding Santana back, then she would have been dead meat by now. Rachel didn't understand why Santana insisted on making her life a living hell. The nicknames she'd give her, the amount of times she'd had Noah slushy her. It hurt. But she held it in, was the bigger person. Santana on the other hand had her reasons. They were childish reasons but reasons all the same. Santana Lopez was... _She hated admitting it but..._ was in love with Rachel Barbara Berry. She knows it's stupid and irrational and she knew the girl would never feel the same way but... her voice and her presence. She was perfect to Santana and the fact that they were kind of alike, in that they were both confident and driven, made San fall even harder. And she hated it. So she was a bitch.

Brittany was fed up with it. Once Santana had calmed down she convinced her friend and occaisional lover to meet her in the Janitors closet in 10 minutes so that she could 'help her relax' (wanky). She knew of Sans feeling when she accidently moaned Rachels name during one of their 'study sessions'. (it didn't really bother her, nothing bothered her, she found it rather funny actually) Santana, being Santana, agreed and a little under 10 minutes later she was outside waiting for Britt. Her phone buzzed in her panties, (it was easier to hide it there, it showed too much in her bra and her cheerios skirt had no pockets.) she saw a text from Britt. _-Meet me inside, I'll be there in 2. ;) Bx-_Santana smiled and went inside, not knowing that Britt was watching her from the corner smirking, _Step 1 complete_. She thought as she made her way to another short brunettes locker.

'Rachel...' She said as she stopped next to her.

'What is it Brittany?' Rachel asked, still quite shaken from earlier.

'Well, you're really smart and everything, so I was wondering if you could help me with my Glee assignment?' She queried, rocking back and forth on her feet.

'I am rather busy Brittany, what with my school work, my vocal practices, and my nightly routine, but I am sure I can fit in a little help for you. When do you need it?' She was grinning her massive obnoxious smile, the one that Britt found weird but San adored. Not that she'd admit it aloud.

'Now?'

'Of course, to the auditorium?' Brittany nodded and grabbed Rachels wrist. _Step 2, check._ The dancer dragged the petite singer to the Janitors closet, before Rachel knew it she was shoved inside and she heard the lock click behind her. _DID BRITTANY JUST KIDNAP ME?_ She panicked banging on the door, the light flicked on suddenly and she heard one voice she did not want to hear.

'Berry?!' Santana asked, clearly both annoyed and confused. 'What the fuck are you doing in here?' Rachel turned and eyed the latina suspiciously, she really was qute beautiful, she thought, admiring the short, short cheerios skirt and the other girls beautiful tanned skin.

'Hello Santana, I could ask you the same thing...' She replied curtly.

'I was... waiting for someone... then you lock us in!' She growled, trying to not reveal that she wanted to make out with Brittany and try to forget about the diva standing in front of her.

_'I actually locked you guys in.' _A voice said from the other side of the door. It was Brittany.

'WHY? I cannot handle being in here alone with Manhands right now Britt. Let. Me. Out' Santana said, banging the door.

_'Not until you admit it San. You know what I mean so don't even play dumb.'_ The latina was shocked. She knew Britt knew, but she didn't know she could be so manipulative.

'Admit what?' Rachel asked, frowning in confusion.

'Admit that you really shouldn't leave the shire alone, it could be dangerous for a young hobbit like you. What would Gandalf say?' Santana sneered.

'I don't know who that is Santana, because I am not a nerd.' She replied smiling. Santana scowled.

'Broadway, cut the crap and just get us out of here ok. I cannot handle being in here with you. I don't want to catch short.'

'You are only slightly taller than me.' Rachel pointed out.

'Oh yeah, well I am about to go all Lima Heights. Bad things happen there Berry.'

'Like your birth? That was very bad.' Rachel was on a roll, it wasn't often she could let out her inner bitch but she did like it when she could.

'Seriously? At least I am not in love with a freaking gassy baby whale, or a psycotic teen mom.' Santana was losing her touch, she wanted so bad to jump the diva right now.

'One. I do not love Finn, I do not love Quinn. I have better taste than that, and two. Why would care?'

'I don't cos it's you, I'm just wondering what the hell they see in you Hobbit. It can't be your talent, cos I could totally outsing you. It can't be your looks, cos BOY you got yourself a snoz there. What else could it be?' She smirked at Rachel, knowing it would piss her off.

'FOR GODS SAKE SANTANA WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO FREAKING MUCH? I HAVEN'T EVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!' She shouted, finally losing it, all the pent up anger that she had held onto for her high school life finally breaking free and attacking the latina before her. She expected Santana to attack her, to beat the shit out of her and then use her head to break free from the damn janitors closet Brittany had locked them in. What she didn't expect is for Santana to grab her face forcefully and kiss her, backing her up against the door. She was stunned, her eyes fluttered closed and she returned the kiss, running her tongue along the others pouty lower lip. She smiled against her lips and granted access and soon they were making out pretty heavily against the door. Rachel couldn't hold back a moan, causing Brittany to knock on the door, shaking both girls from the trance the others lips had left them in.

_'Now that you guys are done getting your mack on, I will let you out so you can go back to Santanas, she has an empty house right now and that way the troll that lives in there can have his teapot back'_ Brittanys voice said through the door. Rachel giggled.

'Back to yours then?' She asked Santana mischieviously and winking at her. San started stuttering and immediately Rachel felt elated, Santana Lopez, a stuttering wreck because of me. The latina nodded sheepishly and they linked hands just as Britt opened the door.

'Awh, I love a happy ending' she said watching the two girls practically run to Santanas car.

...


End file.
